


Time Retrieval

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anterograde Amnesia, Azure Moon Spoilers, Dimitri is very soft for Byleth, Dissociative Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Retrograde Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Dimitri's eagerness to appease the dead soon gains him almost certain death; however, when he wakes up after a three-day coma, the Blue Lions are met that their vengeful commander has lost most of his memories.“Beloved, this may seem improper...but what’s your name?” He sweetly asks.It's up to the professor to help the prince retrieve his lost mementos.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 236





	Time Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!
> 
> [Thank you to MissM for the constant support.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMillennium)  
> \-----  
> Warnings: Implied trauma, blood mention, bullying.

* * *

Nothing but uncertainty and fear invaded the troops of Garreg Mach once the fated millennium reunion took place. While old classmates were hoping to find a proud leader and a sterling professor waiting for them in the halls that used to be their academy; all they were met with was a blood-driven royal and a disoriented tactician between the shambles of a once-thriving village.

Skepticism brewed between broken windows and debilitated walls as the last hope of Faerghus seemed too consumed by anger and regret to focus on anything else that wasn't revenging. Murky blond locks and a sole tired blue were an unpleasant sight; however, the prince’s raspy voice and inhuman orders directed towards the stern professor is what kept the Blue Lions on edge.

It was no mystery that in their younger days, the prince of Faerghus delighted himself by constantly accepting the professor’s invites for tea or meals; Dimitri was never good when concealing amorous and tender emotions, across Garreg Mach you could hear the prince constantly sighing with a smile while a broken lance remained on his hands as his eyes met Byleth’s presence.

Comically enough, sometimes just mentioning Byleth was enough to make the prince blush and stutter; if someone dared to demonstrate rather bold praise or suggestive words when acknowledging the professor, Dimitri would carry out a dubious and unfair match towards the perpetrator; always stating that it was done in search of keeping his tutor’s honor intact.

 _Bullshit,_ Sylvain would whisper. Dimitri was simply jealous and overprotective.

However, Byleth’s non-hesitance when it came to defend and tutor her house leader also sparked rumors that the professor not only favorited Dimitri, but cared deeply for him.

More than once a member of the Blue Lions house caught the two of them sitting rather close in the library, and Sylvain once swore he saw the professor tucking Dimitri’s frenzy locks behind an ear as she extended a bouquet of freshly cut flowers; a warm and never seen before tender smile reflecting towards the prince’s personal delight.

Annette and Mercedes would pleasantly chatter with their classmates about how often they saw the prince and the professor in choir practice; both subjects of discussion always standing rather close than normal as they tried to follow on whatever ballad and prayer was being offered for the mass; commonly, the girls would mostly take note on how often the prince seemed to curve down so his lips could reach Byleth’s ear.

Byleth would always shiver, yet her face turned towards the prince to whisper something as well; making Dimitri look away bashful but very pleased.

So why.

Why?

Why were the prince and the professor so distanced from each other?

Edelgard’s reveal and proclamation of war made everyone’s dreams and hopes for the future crash down; but nobody was as bothered and unhinged like Dimitri. The Holy Tomb’s floor was not the only surface that was tarnished by blood. The prince’s hands and soul seemed to twist and transform into something that nobody could have ever expected.

No, Felix always expected this. The sword-master enjoyed boasting of how he always knew this would happen; but deep inside, he felt disgusted and a little disappointed that Dimitri wasn’t able to keep his bloodshed thirst in place; not even for the kingdom and his friends.

For the professor.

For himself.

 _Stupid Boar._ Felix would constantly mutter on the last two weeks Garreg Mach had before the Empire’s invasion.

Dedue would keenly observe Dimitri as he stood beside him constantly, however, there were moments that the vassal would require the professor’s assistance so she would force the prince to eat or attempt getting some rest; on one occasion, his verdant gaze accidentally witnessed how the prince broke into gentle sobs in the cathedral; Byleth holding him close as they hid between a few pews and dying candles.

 _We need to assess the situation, it’s not over yet._ Dedue recalls Byleth’s soft yet determined words. _I am here with you. Dry your tears, my love, there is more than what meets the eye._

Dedue was about to turn away from an obviously private conversation, but Dimitri’s strained yet husky voice cajoled him to stay _. She is the culprit of my misery! Of Dedue’s forsaken fate. I won’t rest until she breathes no longer; until those who died finally have their vengeance._

 _Do not be rash._ Dedue’s lips went thin as he heard Byleth’s gentle chide _. Edelgard has always been adamant and ambitious, but she lacks the insight and preparation for what you accuse her of. She seems to be one of many pawns from an unknown threat._ Her voice became stern and concise.

 _Dimitri, look at me._ Byleth’s words soon held nurture in them, making Dedue silently sigh through his nose. _Don’t listen to them, listen to us; to me. We will make our stand here; evaluate their numbers and uncover further intentions. When the students have been evacuated, we will return to Fhirdiad to rally our troops._

 _We…_ Dimitri’s voice became soft, almost hopeful. _You...would come to Fhirdiad with me?_

 _You stood beside me when I needed you the most; you’re the reason I was able to bring solace and peace for my father’s name._ Byleth stressed, resolution unwavering. _I’m not leaving you, not now; not ever._

Dedue blew out his candle, walking away finally when he heard Dimitri’s soft lament once more; yet the vassal knew his tears were due to gratitude and hope.

Those two feelings be as that may, disappeared from the prince when Byleth was lost in Garreg Mach’s retreat. The prince returned to Fhirdiad, but his eyes had lost all gentle shun; Dimitri still attempted to go through Byleth’s wishes, to rally his kingdom and troops against Edelgard.

However, his kingdom was also taken away from him.

Dedue was forced to part from his side, only to return when the damage had been already made; cynicism, regret, and vengeance fueling the prince to seek resolution for his love ones.

The once vassal and now knight took his place besides Dimitri immediately, their relationship not portraying an evident change for the rest of the Blue Lions; with the exception that now an extra soul worried for the prince.

Again, why?

Why?

Why were the prince and the professor so distanced from each other, if Dedue seemed to immerse with Dimitri almost instantly?

Was the prince forcefully keeping his distance from Byleth? Was Dimitri pushing aside her orders and offers of help in order to keep her safe? Was he solemnly seeking to make Byleth suffer the same despair and sorrow he did when she departed for five long years?

Nobody knew the answer to that, not even when Rodrigue finally joined their ranks.

Rodrigue was met against a wall as well; his loyalty to the crown and a mysterious promise keeping him in place and not allowing for his words to reach Dimitri.

The order to march towards Enbarr was unwavering; despite the silent protests from the troops, loyal knights and a determined yet angered tactician wished to follow through it. A match in Gronder Field was to be faced in a month’s notice.

And yet, the goddess seemed to send a beacon of hope with a twist of pain when their troops were forced to settle monster sightings first; or else their already low provisions routes and accessible water sightings could be compromised.

Stoic emeralds followed the movements of the tempest prince, lukewarm desperation and sorrow reflecting on her gaze as harsh gasps escaped from a dry throat; her pulse exhilarated while worked muscles maintained a proper stance.

“Dimitri!” She cried out as her sword met a beast’s leg, withdrawing attention towards her to avoid the prince’s flesh becoming nothing but torn muscles and spews. “Fall back, that’s an order!” She asked—no, demanded.

“Begone!” Desperation and anger interlaced Dimitri’s scream; his cry out remained ambiguous as it was uncertain if he spoke to Byleth or to the beast he single-handedly wished to slay.

The answer to that query never came; what did take forth was both of them getting slowly overwhelmed by the beast’s strength; ultimately ending when they both almost met their end by a harsh uppercut from the monster’s tail. Leader and tactician barely surviving due that their gambits and ever-loyal captains were close to retrieve their bodies and also cease the beast’s prancing.

“Hng…” Byleth was the first to wake from a three-day coma, miraculously staying unscathed from heavy wounds; a few scratches remained on her face and arms, her crest steadily healing them for her to the respite of Manuela.

The prince wasn’t so lucky, however, as usual. For this man, it seemed some twisted demon enjoyed watching him suffer. Murky blond locks were now slightly cleaned; multiple bandages resting across his forehead and right eye as he had received a heavy blow on his head; the rest of his body finally freed from his black armor only to be replaced by a long white robe that hid gruesome old scars and new ones.

Byleth’s breathing hitched when she was finally allowed to stand from her bed and get closer to his; warm tears soon making her eyes sting as she stared at the prince’s pale skin and overall deterioration of his body.

She rested on a chair beside him, her hands holding one of his as the prince remained unconscious. Manuela silently observed and allowed her this moment; in fact, all the Blue Lions allowed for this moment as they watched from the door frame.

Everybody’s breathing hitched when the prince finally began to stir, nobody knowing how to react when his single blue seemed to lack any emotion besides uncertainty; his lips had remained thin while his eyebrows were strained; that soon changed, when he met Byleth’s visage.

Almost an innocent expression caressed Dimitri’s features, his cheeks turning slightly pinkish as the darken area around his single blue seemed to lighten up. “Beloved…?” He beckoned gently and dazed; taking in fully the image of the woman in front of him smiling brightly while her eyes hosted tenderness and sadness.

“Beloved…” He beckoned again, but this time he looked around; meeting with a woman’s eyes next. “Where…” His throat felt ready to collapse, more when his eye moved around to meet with everyone’s astonished gazes. “Who are they?” He questioned next, staring at his beloved innocently. “Why...why are you dressed like that?” He asked next, slightly heaving as he didn’t recognize the room where he was.

He couldn’t recall why he was in bed; and why his body felt so unbolted and in pain. “B—Beloved.” He muttered as he felt anxious about lacking any information from himself; soon taking back his hand that had been trapped by his beloved. He stared in astonishment of his own physique, eventually hyperventilating when he couldn’t recognize his own body.

When he couldn’t recall his name.

All he knew, was the woman in front of him; and yet, he did not. His body did know, however; just staring at her made his body feel less tight and frigid, while her gentle and precious eyes made him wish to hold her.

“Shh, shh. It’s alright.” Byleth finally reacted when he held the edge of the wooden bed, accidentally cracking the wood frame that soon made him gasp afraid and ashamed; apparently discovering his brutal strength for the first time. “You’re safe.” She beckoned a few times as her body sat beside him, holding him close and cradling his head as he moved lower; his own arms wrapping around her to dwell in the safety of her arms and the pleasing scent of her skin.

The Blue Lions stared in awe at the scene in front of them: Their tactician holding the prince close to her body; so close that Dimitri’s face was almost lost between Byleth’s soft bumps. Her lips would gently kiss his head, muttering a sweet aria that could be compared almost to a lullaby. 

The prince shivered constantly, eventually hiding his gaze from the world between her breasts. Her body hosted no heart beat; and yet that seemed to soothe him instead of making him be more bothered, somehow her silent and soft chest felt like home.

* * *

“Severe Retrograde and minimum Anterograde Amnesia.” Manuela stated once Dimitri fell asleep due to exhaustion and also by Byleth’s words; the professor leaving her robe behind to go back wearing her Enlightened One clothes; taking place between her comrades.

“What...What does that mean, exactly?” Mercedes questioned, turning to see the sleeping prince that was being guarded by Dedue at the moment.

“Inability to recall old memories, and the inability to form new memories.” Sylvain stated, making everyone glance at him a little surprised but that look went away when he continued “I also fear he may suffer from Dissociate amnesia; we all know the Tragedy of Duscur didn’t leave pleasant memories behind…” He tuned off the last words, not wishing to bring horrible memories to Dedue.

There was silence, but Manuela nodded. “That’s correct. I am afraid Dimitri suffered a severe head trauma; that combined with the evident psychological abuse he has suffered…” She muttered carefully. “It’s no surprise that his body has forced him to seclude memories as a defense mechanism.”

“Tsk.” Felix scoffs. “Of course. That monster has never faced his crimes; why am I not shocked that his subconscious also cowards away from the truth as well.”

“Felix…” Ingrid sneered, glaring at him. “Have you ever thought how much at fault we are of his highness's deterioration?” Her tone was steady, taking control of the conversation now. “He recalls no one from this room, except the professor.” Her gaze falls unto Byleth, who shuns no emotion at the moment. “You...always seemed to bring relief and pleasant times for his highness. I can’t say it’s not expected that he holds down to you for support.”

Felix grumbled, not allowing Byleth to speak. “Isn’t this a scene. Now you wish to justify him by pushing his blame towards others?”

“Enough.” Byleth commands, turning around to her comrades who quickly go silent at the evident tension in the room. “Pointing fingers won’t solve anything. The damage is already done; we need to focus on healing instead of infecting the wound further.” She crosses her arms, “Manuela, what can we do?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much knowledge.” Manuela sighs, defeated. “I’m afraid the mind and heart is not as easy to heal as a bone or muscle. Amnesia is often temporary; though the healing process can be enhanced further by slowly letting Dimitri know about his past. “

She continues, “We need to be careful to not infect his memories by what we tell him, or else we could make traumatizing memories overflown him and do more harm.” She explains, slightly playing with her fingers. “Our best bet is to make him immerse in tasks that he used to do before, hoping that he recalls on his own. Of course, he should never be left alone since the need to wander may arise…”

Everyone stared at the professor, a silent plead for her to be the one to stand besides Dimitri in his time of need.

Byleth only offered a nod. She would have offered for the task regardless.

Eyes scattered around, until Annette finally spoke. “Professor...His highness called you his beloved, why is that?” She gently asks.

“Annette…” Ashe hushes.

“It’s quite alright.” Byleth eases off the young archer, eyes going soft for a moment. “Dimitri...asked for my hand in marriage on Ethereal Moon, Imperial year 1180. Days before my father was…” She hesitates, her visage soon turning mournful but quickly makes that expression go away; though her companions remained either shocked or somber. 

“I accepted, and we were planning to make our engagement official once he rose to the throne,but…” Her eyes rest over Dimitri’s calm expression. “Well, you know the rest.” She shakes her head; looking at the rest of the Blue Lions again. 

“Things are starting to make so much sense now!” Sylvain let out a soft chuckle, his tone was warm. “No wonder he hated whenever other students asked you out for tea parties. Hah, he’s _lucky_ to not remember anything at all right now; or else he would be getting his head drilled by me.” He soon teased.

“Sylvain…” Ingrid groaned.

Byleth still smiled,“Please, I ask your cooperation at the task ahead. Dimitri may remember just me at the moment, but I assure you that each and every one of you means a lot to him.” Her eyes fall on Felix, not relenting against his harsh glare. “If we hope for him to recover, we will need to work as a team; I ask that you refrain from calling him with titles.”

“Consider it done.” Ingrid immediately reassured, before Felix could poison the conversation again. “However, how should we address him?”

Felix smirked, letting out a puff of air as he was quickly amused. “We should call him Bo—”

“No!” Everyone voiced in unison, making Felix scoff again.

“Just by his first name should be alright...we can only hope that when he wakes up, he at least remembers that.” Byleth reassures. 

Manuela soon gave all of them a few pointers and warning signs they should be attentive for; most of the pressure and knowledge falling on the professor’s shoulders.

Byleth wouldn’t say it, but perhaps this could be divine intervention; Dimitri’s condition right now forced them to not march towards Gronder Field yet.

They may be a chance of bringing more than Dimitri’s memories back; knocking some sense into him could come into play too.

* * *

Dimitri’s state of mind was still hazed; barely remembering his own name and recognizing his body once he entered a room that supposedly was his; curiously staring at his physique on the reflection of a dusty and shattered mirror.

“Is this really mine?” He questioned out of breath as he walked around his premises, passing his fingers over a desk that had collected some dust as well; his attention caught to the way his bed was neatly made and how everything seemed to be arranged to perfection.

“Did I really sleep here?”He questioned next, turning to see Byleth with a warm smile. “Unless I am a sloth...this room appears to not have been used for a long time.”

Byleth’s mouth twisted slightly. It was true, this room hasn’t been used by him since they both reunited in the goddess tower; her eyes wandered around, trying to think of an answer that wouldn’t put a premise to the prince’s mind. 

“You didn’t use it much. As you can see…” Byleth tuned off as she walked towards his closet, opening it up to show off riding boots and a few worn out reigns; scanning other objects left unattended by thieves and scavengers. “You enjoy the outdoors a lot.” She explained, trying not to remember how often he stood in the cathedral against nature’s weather. 

“I see.” His smile remains as he comes closer to what appeared to be his belongings, but he frowns when he notices that his supposed riding boots are rather dusty as well. “Hm, it seems I hadn’t had the time to go into the wilderness on horseback…”

Byleth’s insides twist again, trying not to stare at him too much in fear that she will trigger unpleasant memories. However, her skin crawled and cheeks remained flushed at having him so near; at seeing more tender and mellow emotions, how his voice was soft despite age made it mature into a few deeper tones. 

Selfishly, she wished the prince had remained a little anxious for a moment longer to keep him trapped in her arms; feeling him for the first time after what appeared to be years for him and hours for her.

“Beloved, this may seem improper...but what’s your name?” He sweetly asks, unintentionally trapping Byleth between him and the cabinet as he lowers to reach her ear; her head falling back softly to feel his breath closer. 

She musters a short laugh, and that causes Dimitri’s chest to tighten pleasantly, his feet tapping on the floor when Byleth turns to see him; her face dangerously close to his own.

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you that, it’s best for you to recall it on your own.” She explains, keeping her hands behind her back as she takes this time to take in the changes of his physique; at the moment the prince wore no armor, his body was protected by new clothes that were pitch black. His usual large cloak still resting upon his shoulders for he felt safer with it.

Byleth suddenly gasps when Dimitri’s arms trap her, heat soon pooling all around when she is against him completely; her eyes wandered astonished and delighted, but in the end she only sighs as the prince seems to be confused by the action as well.

“I’m terribly sorry.” He apologizes but doesn’t let go. “My arms extended and I couldn’t seem to stop.” He explains as his cloak wraps around her more; still not giving a chance to escape; he goes completely silent when Byleth hugs him in return, her hands feeling soft and warm against the most recent scars along his sides and back.

He blinks a few times before closing his eye for good, taking this time to dwell in her scent. It was pleasant, and comforting; so oddly soothing. “You’re so warm. I feel I could remain in your arms for the longest…” He whispers contently. 

Chamomile.

Her hair hosted that lovely flower, a flower he used to consume sometimes in tea while a few instances he simply chewed on them while traversing different fields in Fodlan; much to the dismay of a large man with gentle green eyes.

His thoughts are interrupted when he listens to soft weeping, soon moving away to meet with Byleth’s cheeks completely overflown by tears. The sight soon brings forth images of her crying in a rainy field while holding a very pale man, her hair for a reason was a deep blue but he liked it; he then dwells on the image of her silently crying as they seem to stand in front of a large tombstone. 

“Why are you crying?” He softly asks as he moves his hands to her face, carefully removing her tears as she sniffs and doesn’t dare to look away. This moment sparks another image in front of his eyes; it was inside a room, lying together in bed while words don’t come forth truly. Not clearly. Her tears are not sad; not at all, they seem to be joyful and somehow erotic by the way her gaze was dazed and how her body seemed to lack proper clothing;her hair hosted a teal green, much like now.

“Byleth…” He beckons softly, the name coming to his mind as he hears his own voice whispering it; though his tone seemed to not be as growly as it is now. “ Byleth, why are you crying?” He asks again, with eyebrows furrowed. Another image, both of them seemed to be in a tactical meeting where his words were blurred but he recognized how harsh and cynical his tone was; Byleth’s eyes are watering, but she still glares and seems to blow him off before leaving.

“Oh, I have been a horrible person to you. Haven’t I?” He questions meekly as Byleth simply sniffs now, her face hiding on his chest again as he only holds her close; his breathing slightly hitching as confusing thoughts keep dwindling in his mind. Crisp moments in a cathedral; blurry times in fiery fields and slums.

“I’m sorry, Byleth. I don’t seem to realize why exactly you’re crying; but please know I am ready to atone for whatever I have done…” He calmly states, but that seems to only make her sobbing harsher anew; finally ceasing all talk as he concentrates on only feeling and hearing.

* * *

The prince’s skill with a lance and sword didn’t diminish in the slightest despite his short-term memory. He was still sharp on the field, and an ever authoritative figure between the people in Garreg Mach; a skillful and gentle rider on horseback.

In less than a week, people were able to address him by name and title; however, Felix would simply avoid him for he wouldn’t admit to calling his name.

Dimitri would slowly recall moments as he slept; instead of being invaded by nightmares, it seemed fate gifted him his memories instead; there were mornings where he would burst into Byleth’s room to happily announce the things he was able to recall; which were mostly fond memories of them or his childhood friends. 

However, the prince would leave as a blushing mess when on occasion he tumbled in while the professor was readying herself for the day; her stoic features as his lone blue would glance on her naked flesh made his insides pleasantly twist. He would commonly rush to the cathedral after stuttering an apology, hoping that the goddess would accept his words too.

“You are…” Dimitri held his chin, staring into Rodrigue’s stern yet warm eyes as he gave him time to think. “Please, give me a moment longer.” His lips went flat; but a memory of the man in front of him resurfaced; them, racing each other in Fhirdiad’s snowy fields on a pleasant winter.

Rodrigue falling from his horse when he miscalculated a jump, forcing a young Dimitri to pick him up from the floor when the man broke his leg.

“Rodrigue!” He finally beckoned, offering a bow soon afterward. “Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to take so long to address you. Is there something I can be of service?” He asked earnestly, not understanding Rodrigue’s amused expression.

For the future king to ask him if he required something, the thought was endearing and somehow ironic for the older knight. “Not at all, your highness. I simply wished to greet you; perhaps convince you of accompanying me for a ride?”

Byleth took note of how helpful Rodrigue’s presence was. The head of Fraldarius and shield of Faerghus seemed to always trigger pleasant and sorrowful memories for Dimitri on equal measures, yet whenever they returned from a ride the prince seemed bolder and stronger with his existence. 

However, everyone knew the prince was a powder keg; at any moment memories of the tragedy, his abusive times while in jail and in the slums would make everything explode.

Nobody knew how would Dimitri react when he remembers Edelgard, and that thought scared them all. Byleth felt anxious and uncertain; it was in everyone’s best interest for the prince to not fall into his need for revenge if they hoped to save Fhirdiad, if they hoped to survive this war.

On a selfish note, Byleth sometimes wished to trick the prince into ordering them to head towards Fhirdiad; but she knew that would backfire, for everyone.

Something in her stale heart beckoned that Dimitri would remember everything, and that he would be willing to listen to the living more after spending so many training sessions with Ingrid,Seteth, and Gilbert; after enjoying the bathhouse and sauna with Sylvain.

Byleth believed his heart would set in the right place after the times she has seen him gardening with Dedue and Flayn; that his mind wouldn’t overflow with dark thoughts if he lingers on how pleasing it was to cook with Mercedes and Annette, and how much fun it was to play with cats and dogs as Ashe and a few orphans in the monastery tell him stories; how freeing it could be when you join Shamir, Alois, and Catherine for a few drinks.

On a certain night, there were a few knocks on her door. Byleth took off her glasses immediately after she moved a few leases to the side. Her stoic eyes turned warm in an instant when she met a single blue; though her features turned stern when his mouth formed a frown.

“Dimitri. Is something the matter?” She carefully asked, the back hairs on her neck slowly alerting her that she may be facing an enemy instead of a friend.

“...May I come in?” He softly asked after standing on that spot for a moment, calming his breathing as Byleth’s stoicism brought him relief.

It didn’t take much time to settle himself on her bed, sitting on it carefully as she seemed to automatically go prepare some tea for them to warm up; in more ways than one. It was oddly soothing for the calluses on his hands when a hot cup fell into his hold.

“What is it?” She concisely asks, sitting across him as she drinks from her own cup.

“I…” He stumbled to find the correct words, more when her presence takes all precise thoughts away. “Pardon for my bluntness. But what exactly are we?” He dared to ask, taking in a dry gulp when the question didn’t seem to catch her off guard. 

“That depends,” She sets her empty cup on the floor, resting on the back of the chair while her head lazily sets on her arms. “There was a time we used to be student and teacher…” She smiles, “You recall that, don’t you?”

“Yes…” He mumbles, finding refuge on his reflection across the steamy beverage. 

“Do you recall the times we used to wander around the monastery before going to the cathedral together?”

“I do.” He nods this time, smiling slightly. “Your voice was very pleasant, it still is.” he praises, but then sighs. “I cannot say the same for my own.”

“I have to disagree with you on that. I found your voice very pleasant, still do.” She praises as well, making him meekly smile.

Byleth observes as Dimitri sets the tea cup to the side, soon searching in his cloak before extending an open palm; she is unable to keep in a gasp as a familiar silver ring is offered to her; soon recognizing the pink and purple gems that etch on the front.

“I...found this between my belongings, after finally giving proper care to my room.” He begins, leaning in closer as he takes Byleth’s silence as an approval. “I...call you my beloved proudly and lovingly” He blushes further at his own words, “However, I don’t seem to understand why would I not wear this ring that clearly guarantees our bond to be official and strong.”

He hesitates to continue, voice becoming slightly faulty. His gaze stares at her promise finger, immediately despising that there was no ring resting there. “Byleth...are we truly a couple, or have you been only pitying me?”

Byleth stares at him for a moment, before snorting.

She then laughs.

Dimitri blinks a few times as the woman in front of him seems to have a hard time to catch her breath; he quickly crosses his arms, feeling vulnerable as he was unable to understand what was so amusing. “I don’t believe I told you a joke,” He protests, voice low and almost offended.

“A—Apologies.” Her breathing finally eases off, soon standing up so she could stand near him. “I just don’t seem to understand what would make you believe I pity you.” Her voice was calm, “Dimitri, you’re the leader of a proud kingdom and first commander of a loyal army; you’re headstrong and kind, humble and earnest.” She continued, making the prince slowly lower his arms.

“And very, very, very.” She stresses the last word. “Very handsome. Now tell me truly, what makes you believe I pity you?” Byleth couldn’t say it, but Dimitri had asked her this question on the night they first made love; holding her amusement was impossible.

She gave him the same answer as now, and was pleasantly surprised that his reaction seemed to be the same too.

He stared at her in shock, face fully flushed as his mouth had a hard time finding the right words.

“I just...don’t understand why I’m not wearing this ring then.” He finally states, closing his eye. “I don’t understand why you aren’t wearing a ring either if...we are supposedly engaged.” He mutters more sadly.

Byleth fights the need to rub the trunk of her nose, already devising a way of getting back to whoever slipped that information towards the prince“We have gone through a lot,Dimitri. Both of us.” She gently eases him off, motioning him if she could sit beside him; his acceptance was immediate. “However, you kept the ring...despite it all.” Her hand rests on one of his legs, while the other searches into her dark blouse; pulling on her necklace that kept a silver ring with an emerald shard connected. 

“I have kept it too, see?” She slowly undid the knot from her necklace, holding her ring carefully towards him. “I will never pity you, Dimitri. I sometimes don’t agree with your decisions or way of seeing life, but I love you...very much.” She feels her face heating up. 

His own cheeks warm up at that steady and determined confession, his nerves tingling at her warm gaze and eager disposition to be near him. “I…” He finds no words yet again; even though his mind is flashing him with endless memories of them telling each other their feelings, sometimes very lewd and risque phrases too while in the cathedral or other areas. “Byleth, I…”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say anything.” Her thumb caresses his leg gently. “Just...stay here.I wish to see you for a moment longer.”

He averts his gaze somewhere again, awkwardly smiling as he felt nothing but contentment and pride. His face sinks in when her hand rests on his face, caressing his cheek now instead.

“I always loved your smile…” She muses softly. “You always brought light and beauty into my mornings…”

He melts against her words further, but gathers enough courage to see her. “Byleth...may I wear the ring again?” He begs, “Please?”

She fights off a smile but fails. “Only if you allow me to place the ring myself.”

How odd, that notion was quite pleasant. He stared nervously and in awe when she carefully removed one of his black gloves, carefully extending his hand before slowly putting the ring on its rightful place; his blue soon stares at her other hand where she still had her ring.

“May I?” He asks, his heart ready to jump out of his throat when she simply nodded. His touch was more shaky and almost inexperienced, carefully setting her ring on place while his hands soon linger to hold hers. 

“Your hands are so warm...have they always been?” He mutters with a smile, endearingly staring at her as she returns the sentiments. 

“I’m uncertain how to answer that.” She said, but her smile soon goes away. “Dimitri, if unpleasant memories arise...come to me, don’t hold them in. May you promise?” 

“Unpleasant memories…” He mutters, looking at the bed. “The way you frown, it seems those are very near from resurfacing.” He sighs, lips curving softly. “ I promise, I shall...come to you, my beloved.” He guaranteed, steady. “ I promise.”

His body soon met the bed, the clank of the porcelain cup filling both their ears as he is offered to rest; eagerly accepting when Byleth joined him between the covers too once they removed their boots.

Some memories were worth igniting by touch instead of words and repetition; or so the prince thought when his lips finally met her own; cajoling her with his touch-starved affection and sultry phrases.

* * *

The breakdown wouldn’t come.

Three weeks had passed since Dimitri was injured, they were running out of time. Everyone was hesitant how to make the prince face the whole truth; or else they would be caught in a stalemate or pincer choke; dealing with the Empire’s troops and Dimitri’s agony and rage.

Byleth would have to gently settle him down, it was the only way to move forward; no matter how blissful the monastery felt at the moment despite their losses and struggles, there were people who needed them.

She could no longer keep Dimitri safe.

“Dimitri?” She beckoned gently as her gaze met with his confused one in one of the many courtyards from the monastery; his smile bright yet reserved as he turned around, the professor quickly taking note of how neatly Dimitri’s hair was arranged today.

“Beloved,” He acknowledges with a bow, before his cheeks warm at her presence. “What a pleasant surprise. Is there something I can assist you with?”

She smiles as well, enjoying how he seemed to grasp noble etiquette with ease once more. “Not truly,” She said, extending her hands to readjust his large cloak and taking all the details of what appeared to be his new silver armor; remembering that Rodrigue had brought this outfit together with Areadbhar, but the prince had only accepted the holy relic before. “You seem ready to go out to an expedition; why wasn’t I notified?” She slightly protests.

“Oh no, my apologies. This is…” He trails off, “Actually, I don’t remember why I was dressed like this today by my friend, Dedue.” He nodded, “Actually…” He mumbles this time, frowning. “I don’t remember why I’m standing here.”

“No,” She chides as she pokes his frown away. “What do we do when we don’t remember our next steps?” She prompts, patiently waiting as the prince seemed to immerse himself into the nothingness, staring at her golden headpiece. 

“We…” He appears fragile as he trails off, but he took a deep breathe. “ _A blink, a basket. Wash my face and teeth by the mornin’ basin._ ” He softly sang “ _I write my thoughts and actions in my journal; keeping track of my diurnal mementos.”_

A few knights and staff workers were passing, stopping for a moment to listen to the pleasant voice of the prince; though eventually they were forced to continue since they feared Dimitri losing his trail of thought.

Byleth nodded gently at him. “Good, good.” She praises, feeling gratuitous of listening to his voice like this once more; in the openness of the courtyard while he seems to be proud of his achievement at the moment. “Where is your journal, love?”

“I…” He trails again, but he keeps smiling. “You’re so lovely…”

“Dimitri, focus.” She chides with a smile. 

“Apologies.” He shook his head, holding gently her hands to kiss them before looking inside his cloak; taking out the rather worn-out journal that had met so many places now since he often lost it; but had kind friends who would return it to him. “Right here. Yes, yes.” He nods to himself, opening the small booklet to search for today’s plans with his beloved.

“Oh,” He swallowed nervously at the tasks of today. “I was supposed to be in the dining hall for breakfast at the 7th bell with my comrades; Rodrigue and Gilbert would be there too, so I need to use proper etiquette today.” He mutters and looks for wisdom in Byleth’s eyes. “Am I late, beloved? What time is it?”

Her arm wraps around his own, guiding them to walk together towards the dining hall. “You’re just in time, do not fret.” She provided assurance. “That hairstyle is new, did Dedue comb your hair?”

“No, he only assisted me by placing my cloak and armor.” He states as they part slightly, bringing her close again but now his cloak protected her from the chilly air of today’s morning. “My friend Felix did my hair today, he appeared to be bothered by my hair covering most of my face all the time.” He explains steadily, “he mumbled how he hated how I hid my face and appeared to look boarish.”

Byleth’s heart would have stopped, if the organ wasn’t already dead. “He...called you boarish?”

“Indeed.” Dimitri’s chortle rumbles pleasantly, “It’s quite a jest from him. He appears so cold and detached and yet compares me to a wild pig; I laughed it off, and that made him huff loudly, to my dismay since he pulled on my hair roughly.” He slightly pouts. 

Byleth allows Dimitri to basically drag her into the dining room at this point. It came to her surprise that the prince wasn’t triggered by that word. Her thoughts would be left unattended when their comrades came into view; all of them joyful of seeing them arrive together.

The clank of silverware and pleasant chatter filled everyone’s ears as they shared their breakfast. Today there was Cheesy Verona Stew, a plate well known to have been Dimitri’s favorite when he was younger and also in his academic days.

Despite that the prince looked elegant and regal, his unhinged way of devouring a meal resurfaced when he met the delicious plate offered to him. Byleth stared at him fondly as he would pleasantly chew on the potatoes and large pieces of meat; her eyes only left the beaming prince when she would silently warn Gilbert at the distance to not say a thing.

Rodrigue hid his laugh in his cup of wine, though he ended up failing when Gilbert was forced to look away; Fhirdiad knight noting that he would be skinned alive by the future Archbishop if he even dared to mouth a breath.

“Your highness, you are eating so zealously today. I’m so glad you enjoyed my cooking.” Ashe sheepishly said as he sat in front of him, “If you want more, please feel free to ask me! I’ll serve you more! Dedue and I gave it our all on this!”

“There is more?” Dimitri perked at that, remembering to clean his mouth first before speaking. “Please, may I have some more? Your cooking is absolutely Delicious As—” He trailed off again, closing his eye as he thought.

The Blue Lions stared at him, silently cheering on to remember the archer’s name again. “Askrer.” Dimitri prompted, but shook his head. “No, As...Asleth? No, that’s close to Byleth.” He chided himself. “As...Ashe!” He beamed, “Yes, Ashe! Please, could I have another serving?”

“Of course your highness!” Ashe immediately sat up, raising his hands zealously at the fact that his cooking and name were being acknowledged. “I’ll be happy to!” His voice completely optimistic, only being enhanced by the soft cheering from the rest of those present.

However, as the prince kept eating and the rest would mingle with each other; realization overwashed him. His fork fell with a loud clunk against the table; making everyone go quiet.

Everyone dismissed a breath when Dimitri began sniffing, tears gently crossing over his left cheek as he would try to blink them away; rushing the process. “It’s salty and tangy…” His voice was uneven as he took a shallow breath, slowly calming when Byleth was the first to stand and come embrace him. “It’s spicy and garlicky; so creamy and yet so crispy…” 

Most of the Blue Lions stared at him confused, Gilbert and Rodrigue unable to properly react for they were never prepared for moments like this; however, the younger generation acted accordingly, most of them standing up to rally towards their leader.

Dimitri had recovered his sense of taste.

For Ingrid,Sylvain and Felix; they thought Dimitri was recalling moments when they would eat this meal together; innocently sharing a large plate that normally ended with all of them having fork fights, pretending they were swords. 

Annette and Mercedes would hum lightly, not really understanding the situation but acknowledging Dimitri’s relief was being overbearing at the moment; Ashe and Dedue would do their best to close the circle of support that the prince was being presented, both chef’s eyes watering slightly as the prince finally offered precise feedback of their food.

Despite Felix found this moment annoying and corny, he turned to face his father's stare; silently forcing him to come over here.

If Felix had to ridicule himself, his father had to do so too. Rodrigue only shook his head with a smile, staring at Gilbert for a moment before standing up steadily, going around the table to join in the group; holding in a laugh when Felix grumbled since he was forced to feel Rodrigue’s embrace.

Gilbert was the last to join, accepting the spot Mercedes and Annette made for him; eventually allowing a few tears to flow down as confusing emotions emanated from everyone.

Dimitri kept gently sobbing in the safety of his friends and love ones arms.

The prince was finally free from one of the punishments The Tragedy of Duscur left him with.

* * *

A month had passed since Dimitri lost most of his memories. While the prince was able to grasp new memories with ease now, it was uncertain if he had recovered his mementos completely.

Dimitri appeared to act like he used to do so when younger; though Dedue and Byleth agreed that he was actually doing much better.

The prince seemed free, healthy and in complete control of his emotions and wants.

However, it was Byleth’s duty as a tactician, friend and lover to make Dimitri remember everything; no matter how painful that could be.

Byleth woke one morning, nothing but determination reflecting in her stance and eyes as she prepared for today’s work and what was ahead. However, conflict and inner turmoil began to brew in her being when Dimitri’s horse was missing from the stable.

The ever-watchful gatekeeper pointed towards where Dimitri seemed to be headed; while Byleth knew the prince could handle beasts and wild animals on his own now, she still fretted over him. Without hesitating, she quickly mounted on her own steed to give chase.

His trail was still fresh on the muddy road, the fog soon clearing off as sunlight would creep through light foliages and disperse clouds. Near a creek, she soon recognized Dimitri’s stallion; easing her horse’s trots to not disturb the prince who was resting his feet in the water. 

The Sword of the Creator is soon plunged into the grass, standing beside Areadbhar. Her boots barely making a sound against the mushy terrain, but she knows Dimitri is aware of her presence by the way his head turns slightly her way.

“Are you alright?” She questions stoically, wondering if the prince had left Garreg Mach with a purpose or he simply wandered off and forgot his way like before; resting near the water as his mind processes what to do in this case. 

“I am.” He said, voice gentle yet deep, his eyes never averting from the soft water coursing through his toes; a black eyepatch lingering in his hands as he allowed for the sun to caress all his face, wishing to dwell fully in the light. “Though, now I am much better. You were always splendid when tracking down foes.”

“Indeed.” She answered, her expression not flinching at the implication of his words. “However, you’re no foe of mine...but please, feel free to prove me wrong at any time.” She jested, smiling softly when Dimitri turned to see her with a smile as well.

Dimitri’s visage seemed in complete peace, though his lips went flat the longer he stared at Byleth. His affliction wasn’t due to her; nor because she was witnessing the sight of his whole face. “I’m glad you’re here.” He states as he turned to look at the water again, “Deep down, I was hoping you would find me...and you did.”

“I cherish you.” She begins, whispering the words as she comes to stand behind him; taking advantage that the prince was sitting over a slim rock, towering slightly over him. “I will always find you.” A sweet statement as her hand caresses his head, fingers tangling on free blond locks. “and whenever we part, I shall always return.”

“I know…” He feels weightless against her touch, his head soon resting against her legs as he continued to observe the flow of the creek. “I believe in so, like I have always believed…” He follows with a deep sigh. “Like I always wished to believe, but refused to listen.”

Byleth’s caresses stop, but her hand lingers there. 

“Dimitri, why are you here?” A precise question as her back curves, holding his head with both hands as her fingers caress his chin and cheeks; feeling how tense they were now. 

“I’m here to steady myself for what is coming next.” He confesses, closing his eyes as her touches continue to ease his heart. 

“What is coming next?” She prompts, already knowing the answer; the prince remained silent, so her touches went away as her eyes faced the water as well. 

“How long?” She prompts next.

“A few days.” A quick answer, “I have remembered who I am, what I have done and what I need to do for quite some time now,” He confesses as his eyebrows furrow, but his eyes don’t sting. 

“I see,” She feels relieved and bothered at the same time, but her priority focuses on Dimitri’s well-being at the moment. “What do you plan to do then?” Her question was soft.

“I’m uncertain.” He confesses as he lowers his head, blond locks following the motion to cover the evident shame on the action. “I despise lying to you, my love.” His tone was dulcet, but went neutral once again. “I found enjoyable being able to dwell between all of you without the weight of those who have died on my shoulders, and my own sins marking each of my steps.”

He pauses, but continues after a few blinks when he is met with kind silence. “I remember Claude Von Riegan once told you that there was something comforting of how the world never stops despite how much you’re suffering.” His voice was solemn, but there was certain maturity on how his words didn’t break off. “I remembered hating his statement, since that trail of thought would mean accepting the fact that you’re bound to forget and continue.”

Dimitri frees a deep sigh, years of suffering and inner guilt escaping with his breath. “...Byleth, I don’t wish to forget them; but I also don’t want them weighing down on my actions and commands any further. How do I...How do I save them?” He questioned shakily.

“How can I dwell between my comrades and friends after all the blood I have spilled? After all the time and resources I have stolen from innocent and foe alike?” He clenched his teeth. “How can I...still call you my beloved after what I made you withstand? After ignoring your warnings and confessions?” His tone falters again. “After I thought I lost you, and Dedue. I…” He doesn’t finish, breathing in roughly instead.

There is another silence, and Dimitri accepts it.

Byleth stares at the passing fish, thinking carefully her next words as a hand rests on the back of his neck, her thumb offering a soothing touch to the nerve there. “You’ve suffered enough.” She simply states, “Your life is your own, consequences and desires alike. You must forgive yourself for desiring to live.”

Her eyes fall on him again when he scoffs softly; though it sounded more amused than bothered. 

“Rodrigue told me the same thing…” His tone was gentle.

“So, he knows.” She states.

“He does, and I beg you to not hold a grudge against him. I...begged him to not tell you, or anyone.”

Dimitri soon comes to stand, slowly turning around to meet with her kind and merciful gaze.

“Byleth...what am I supposed to do?” He questions softly.

“What do you want to do?” A rebuttal, her hands coming to hold his hands that were cold; as usual. 

“I...I don’t know.” He frowns. “I wish to apologize to everyone, but I’m certain there are not enough words that could ever be sufficient.”

“That’s all you have to offer, Dimitri.” She cuts him off, moving a hand to hold his chin instead so his gaze doesn’t move from hers. “For a few that won’t be enough for you to repent, but you always have these.” She goes to grab both hands again, lifting them softly. “With these hands you can carve a path forward; through actions, you may forge your own decisions.”

Their fingers soon intertwined, “Let’s move forward. So please…” She gently begs as Dimitri’s eyes seemed to shun in hope and determination. “Tell me what you wish to do, and let’s atone our sins, together.”

“Byleth…” His voice feels weak again, but to fall in despair now would go against everything that his heart desires; the message of their exchange. “I...I wish to follow my heart.” He confesses, proudly. “I wish to do the right thing; I desire to take back the kingdom capital, and face my people that I have given my back to for so long.” 

Byleth exhales through a smile, a gesture that the prince mimics before exchanging an embrace; taking in their warmth and scents as the prince continues to speak.

“I wish to go back to Fhirdiad, would you go with me?” He questioned a little hesitant, but he obtained a physical answer when Byleth’s arms held him tighter.

“I will.” She still offered verbal support. “I’ll follow you, until the bitter end.”

Her words were glorious, this new found freedom felt bright and with an option to heal.

“No…” He refuses with a smile. “It shall not be bitter, my love.” A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
